leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Lugia
|- | |} Shadow Lugia (Japanese: ダークルギア Dark Lugia), codenamed XD001, is a Pokémon exclusive to Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. It is a corrupted by the criminal organization Cipher, believed to be the ultimate Shadow Pokémon and completely immune to purification. As a sign of this corruption, its appearance is different from that of a normal Lugia, unlike other Shadow Pokémon who appear normal but possess a shadowy aura. History In the prologue of , Shadow Lugia attacks the cruise ship S.S. Libra, which had been carrying many Pokémon to Orre. However, Shadow Lugia drops the ship in the middle of the desert, forcing Cipher to travel to the desert and catch the Pokémon left in the ship. During the course of the game, Shadow Lugia is mentioned often, but never seen. One of Cipher's administrators, Lovrina, tells Michael that it was she who created Shadow Lugia, as the first of an army of Shadow Pokémon immune to purification. She also reveals that the Shadow Pokémon was supposed to bring the S.S. Libra to Cipher's headquarters, but an instability in the corruption process led to it briefly breaking free of Cipher's control. When Michael explores Citadark Isle, he again encounters Lovrina, who boasts that she has perfected Shadow Lugia, making it completely impossible to purify. Later, at the very pinnacle of Cipher's headquarters, Michael finally confronts the corrupted Lugia when it is sent out by Greevil to defeat the boy before the other six (also Shadow) members of his party. After snagging the Lugia and defeating Greevil, Michael will find that Lovrina was apparently correct — Shadow Lugia cannot be purified through using it in battle, massaging it with Scents, keeping it in the active party, or by any other normal means. However, the Purify Chamber, the ultimate creation of Michael's father and Professor Krane, will be able to purify Shadow Lugia if all nine of the Sets within it are at maximum tempo. Moves In the TCG Shadow Lugia was featured in the TCG as a promotional card. The English version was given out to attendants of the Nintendo Pre Electronic Entertainment Expo conference. This card was also distributed at the in in October 2005. This card was released as a Jumbo card and was therefore not legal to use in tournaments or official events. It has an unusual 300 HP and its only attack, , has an incredible 1000 damage (tied for the highest amount of damage on any printed card). It has the same artwork as the Pokémon XD box art. |type=Psychic|enset=Miscellaneous Promotional cards|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} Trivia * Shadow Lugia, available in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, is the only way to get Lugia without an in Generation III. Its counterpart, , is only available by purifying all Shadow Pokémon in XD's predecessor, Pokémon Colosseum, and then defeating all 100 Trainers at Mt. Battle in Colosseum Mode. * The text on the Aura Reader is different with Shadow Lugia. Instead of saying, "Oh! A Shadow Pokémon!" it says, "The Aura Reader is responding! It is a Shadow Pokémon!" * Even though Shadow Lugia is never shown to be officially "owned" by a (as it appears to lack a Poké Ball and its "Trainer" already carries six Pokémon), Michael still uses the Snag Machine on Shadow Lugia. * Assuming the player has all the necessary Pokémon for the Purify Chamber, Shadow Lugia can be purified with the least amount of effort, as it's purified instantly and the method doesn't work with any other Shadow Pokémon. * In and , one of Mewtwo's alternate costumes is a reference to Shadow Lugia. * Shadow Lugia can show a Shiny Pokémon entrance even though there is no data for a Shiny Shadow Lugia in the game files. Its shiny menu sprite is the same as its normal menu sprite. However, once purified, Shiny Shadow Lugia will become a Shiny Lugia. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Lugia Obscur |de=Crypto-Lugia |it=Lugia Ombra |no=Skygge Lugia |es=Lugia Oscuro |sv=Mörkrets Lugia }} Related articles For more information on this Pokémon's species in the normal form, see . Category:XD characters Category:Shadow Pokémon Category:Variant Pokémon Category:Pokémon characters de:Lugia#Crypto-Lugia es:Lugia oscuro fr:XD001 it:Lugia Ombra ja:ダークルギア